


Poor Boy Loves Celtic Guardians

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam riding Ronan, Anal Sex, Enough fluff for five teddy bears, Fluff, M/M, Sensuality, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam returns to his apartment every night, hoping Ronan is there. He doesn't hesitate to prove how grateful he is when he sees Ronan hanging around in his room.</p>
<p>(Title can be read as "poor boy", "poor <i>boy</i>", or "<i>poor</i> boy". Take your pick.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Boy Loves Celtic Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> There are times when I wonder if my writings are any good. I know I shouldn't base my skills on others, but it's nice to see a good chunk of Kudos and/or bookmarks for my fics, since I want to bring nothing but good stuff to fellow Pynch trash.
> 
> Upon investigation, it would appear that you shitheads are very picky, but I love you all anyways and I appreciate everyone that reads these. I've also noticed that any cute, sappy shit tends to go over pretty well, so I dumped a ton of it into this fic, because WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME?
> 
> I hope you all vomit puppies and rainbows, and then get so turned on that you have to lock your bedroom door and stew in your shame upon finishing reading this >P.
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and its characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of fanfiction.**

There was something about Ronan Lynch that Adam Parrish was completely enamored with. He couldn’t quite figure it out, and that might have been because there was probably more than one thing. It made sense that it was more than one thing, though Adam didn’t know which one he was obsessed with the most.

As he turned the key in his apartment door, unlocking it after returning from a long night working, Adam felt tired. He was tired, but he was also quite lonely, and as he opened the door to his bedroom, he hoped his room wasn’t empty.

To his surprise, his room _wasn’t_ empty, like it usually was when he returned home from working. Ever since Ronan decided to create a replica of Adam’s apartment key from a dream, he would show up un-announced, or would be waiting for Adam when Adam returned. Once Adam saw the familiar figure lying on his bed, relaxing, a wave of excitement filled his chest.

Ronan’s eyes darted towards Adam once Adam entered the room, and they held each other’s gaze for a moment. What was it about Ronan, about his face, with all its curves, with the broad jawline, that drew Adam to him? What was it about Ronan’s eyes, a pale blue color that reminded Adam of rainy days, which captivated Adam so much that he wanted to move closer towards him?

Adam did just that, and when he dropped his bag by the door as he stepped inside the bedroom, shutting the door behind him, Ronan was waiting for him. Ronan started to sit up, holding his arms out towards Adam. A grin spread across his lips, and Adam knew he must have been grinning too.

Before Ronan could get up, Adam gently tackled him back down on his bed, earning a soft grunt out of Ronan. Since there wasn’t enough room for the both of them on Adam’s bed, Adam was satisfied lying on top of Ronan, who wrapped his arms around Adam’s back.

Then Adam was kissing Ronan, his eyes closing. What was it about Ronan’s lips, so soft to the touch, the softest part of Ronan’s hardened features, which felt so _right_ when Adam kissed them? They didn’t need to speak with words, Adam just let Ronan know how much he missed him, how happy he was that Ronan was there, with gentle movements of his lips against Ronan’s lips.

When Adam first kissed Ronan, he knew he didn’t want to kiss any other lips but his. It shocked him, since he had spent all that time thinking about kissing Blue, and he wasn’t able to in the end. Ronan was no replacement, however. Adam knew that he was meant to be with Ronan the moment their lips touched. It had sparked a surge of energy that tingled his body more than the ley line ever could.

They continued to speak with their kisses, telling each other all they needed to say. _I missed you so much. I was hoping you’d be here when I got home. Does Gansey know you’re here? Yes Parrish, I made sure to let Gansey know I would be gone past my curfew, but I offered to do extra chores so he would shut the hell up. Good, because I don’t want you to leave._ It was interesting how a simple action could say so much.

Without realizing it, Adam had pressed his body against Ronan’s. What was it about Ronan’s body, so sculpted by some higher power into a perfect mold that would make other guys curse their own pubescent gifts, which felt like a second skin to Adam? What was it about Adam’s body, sculpted from years of being buried in Virginia dirt and mud, ignored by so many, that made Ronan hunger for more?

They pulled away from each other after a few long moments, and looked into each other’s eyes again, breathing gently against each other’s lips. Ronan reached a hand up to stroke Adam’s face, and Adam slowly took the hand into his own. What was it about Ronan’s skin, so rough, so gentle, that lit a fire in Adam’s soul every time Ronan touched him?

Adam began to kiss at Ronan’s fingertips, gently. Then, he trailed his kisses along a couple of Ronan’s long, slender fingers, and down to the palm of his hand. No matter how tired he was, he would still worship Ronan’s body every time Ronan decided to drop by. This was their moment, their time, and their shelter. It was things they didn’t want to share with the others.

Ronan’s free hand moved along Adam’s back, up to his neck, which he massaged gently, causing Adam to groan a bit because he didn’t realize how stiff his neck was. He lay his head against Ronan’s shoulder, sighing softly against Ronan’s ear, the cool air against Ronan’s neck making him shiver a bit.

As Adam relaxed against Ronan, he felt Ronan beginning to sit up again. This time, Adam moved with him, knowing what Ronan would want next. He pulled away from Ronan as Ronan stood up. Adam then switched places with Ronan, and now he was the one lying on his back on the bed. In turn, Ronan moved over him, and Adam put his arms around Ronan’s back as Ronan lay on top of him.

Ronan placed a gentle kiss against Adam’s lips, then another one, and then he locked their lips together once more. He deepened the kiss this time, and Adam responded in kind. Adam began to lose himself, separating his reality and placing himself within Ronan’s reality. He still couldn’t figure out what made Ronan fall for him like he had, but once Ronan started his own worship, praising the religion that was Adam Parrish, Adam didn’t care what converted Ronan, as long as Ronan kept returning for more services.

Suddenly, just as Adam was getting used to the different reality, his own reality came back once Ronan pulled his lips away. It was only a brief return, for Ronan immediately placed a kiss against Adam’s cheek, then moved his lips toward the side of Adam’s neck.

Adam shuddered a bit as he felt Ronan kissing his neck, lingering for a few moments, before moving to different parts of Adam’s neck to press his lips against the skin. Once Ronan reached Adam’s collarbone, he abandoned that gentleness, and his hunger took over. Adam gasped softly, as he felt Ronan biting at his skin. It wasn’t painful enough that Adam couldn’t handle it, though.

This was another way they communicated, without using words. Ronan would bite at Adam’s skin, determined to leave a mark. Ronan began to suck at the skin he had just been biting, and the feeling sent a wave of pleasure coursing through Adam’s stomach, down past his waist. These actions told Adam _I want you, I need you, and you are mine._ The marks Ronan left on his skin were always places Adam could hide with a shirt collar, even though they were never like the marks his father would leave him.

“Marking your territory, huh?” Adam had suggested when he discovered the first hickie on his collarbone. “If I don’t, someone else might take you away from me,” Ronan had responded, and Adam wanted to explain to Ronan how impossible that statement was, while firmly adding how he wasn’t _property_ , but he knew Ronan did not think of him that way.

As Ronan released Adam’s skin from between his mouth and teeth, Adam caught the hungry look in Ronan’s eyes. What was it about Adam Parrish that got Ronan’s motor running? What was it about him that was causing Ronan to run his hands under Adam’s shirt, caressing his skin so carefully, as if Adam would break like fine china?

Adam’s lips parted as he felt Ronan’s rough fingertips moving along his bare skin. His body was so tired, but his senses were _wide awake_. His senses were telling his body that he needed Ronan’s touch, and he needed it _badly_. Adam allowed Ronan to slide his shirt off, and toss it aside. Adam closed his eyes as Ronan’s lips replaced his fingertips, waking up every inch of skin that he touched.

Adam’s breathing started to get heavier as Ronan kissed along his chest, moving down towards his stomach. Ronan lingered at Adam’s stomach, kissing all over the skin there. This made Adam’s stomach twitch, because Adam had a very sensitive body.

Once Ronan’s lips reached Adam’s waistline, Adam began to sit up slowly. If he didn’t distract Ronan now, he wouldn’t be able to stop him from going further. Once Ronan’s hunger overcame him, he would feast until he was satisfied. Ronan’s feasting had the additional effect of increasing _Adam’s_ hunger, however.

Adam began to slide Ronan’s tank top up and over his head, as he sat up completely. Ronan raised his arms to allow Adam this action. Adam tossed the tank over with his own shirt, and then began to mimic Ronan’s prior actions.

Ronan’s skin was so warm against Adam’s lips, as Adam kissed along his chest, moving down towards Ronan’s stomach. When he reached Ronan’s stomach, Adam placed gentle kisses over the skin. Only, he took it a step further, and traced Ronan’s belly button with his tongue, licking within the small crevice, before trailing his tongue down towards Ronan’s waistline, stopping at the pubic line, teasing Ronan now.

“ _Get back up here_ ,” Ronan whispered, trying to keep the _need_ out of his tone, but failing. Adam obeyed, and moved back up Ronan’s body, until Ronan stole his lips again, kissing him with more force, and more passion than before.

Adam allowed a brief retreat from reality again, until he felt Ronan tugging at his pants. Looks like it was no longer time for clothing, as Adam reached over, and began to unbutton Ronan’s pants, and then unzipping them. They broke away once more, so they could tug off each other’s pants and boxers, both of them eager to feel each other’s bare skin against them.

Once they were fully nude, their pants and boxers thrown to the floor, Ronan was back on top of Adam again. They just stared into each other’s eyes, as Ronan began to grind his hips against Adam’s. They both began to breathe heavily, their lips parted as they continued to gaze at each other.

After a minute, Ronan began grinding his hips with more force, and Adam groaned softly as he arched his hips against Ronan’s movements. He could feel Ronan’s dick getting hard against his own dick as they rubbed together. Adam was also getting hard from their hips grinding together, and soon the friction was driving him nuts.

“ _Ro…nan…,_ ” was all Adam could manage to whisper, his breath catching in his throat from the pleasure that ran through his body. “ _Adam…I need you so fucking badly_ ,” Ronan whispered back, and Adam could feel Ronan beginning to nestle between Adam’s thighs.

“Wait, not like this. I have a better idea,” Adam stated almost immediately. He climbed out from under Ronan, and got up off of the bed. He went over to his small dresser, and opened one of the drawers. He could feel Ronan’s eyes burning into him, but Adam was quick.

He removed a bottle of warming lubricant that he had recently purchased, just to test it out. Some of it was used during a couple masturbation sessions, so Adam knew that it was a worthwhile purchase. Ronan was facing Adam when Adam turned around again, and as Adam approached the bed again, he gently nudged Ronan onto his back. “Stay like that,” Adam commanded in a soft voice.

Ronan lie there, watching Adam. Watching as Adam uncapped the bottle, watching as Adam squirted some of the liquid onto his dick. The solution was a bit cold to the touch, but as Adam started rubbing it onto Ronan’s dick, Ronan felt the heat from Adam’s hand. Then, there was just a bit more heat, and it was a rather nice feeling. It was making Ronan impatient.

After Adam capped the bottle and set it aside, he began to climb on the bed again. This time, he placed his legs on either side of Ronan’s waist, looking down at Ronan. He slowly lowered himself down over Ronan, making sure he was still comfortable.

Ronan suddenly felt Adam’s hand wrap around his dick again, and Adam held onto it gently. Ronan felt it as Adam rubbed the tip, and head, of his dick against his ass. Adam held it steady, as he finally slid down onto it, and Ronan let out a breathy moan as he felt his dick sliding within Adam.

It was something Adam had wanted to try for a little while now, because the idea was very tempting. This way, Adam was in control, but he was also giving Ronan the pleasure in return. What was it about Ronan that made Adam comfortable enough to let Ronan’s dick fill him up? What was it about Ronan that made Adam desire and crave such intimate contact? All Adam knew, was that Ronan’s dick felt _so good_ when it was buried inside his ass.

Adam began to move his hips after a few moments, groaning as Ronan’s dick slid back and then forward again inside of him, causing heavy waves of pleasure to engulf Adam’s very being. He wanted to feel that again, so he continued grinding against Ronan’s hips, making Ronan’s dick thrust into him over and over again.

Ronan could only watch Adam’s facial expressions, could only feel Adam tightening around his dick as Adam grinded his hips at such a steady pace. Adam’s mouth would open just a bit wider after Ronan’s dick penetrated him deeply, which is how Ronan knew Adam was really enjoying himself.

Sometimes, Adam would look down at him, his eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust, and it would tempt Ronan to grab Adam’s hips, and just continuously thrust up against Adam, just to make Adam moan louder.

He held back these urges, and just let Adam ride him like he wanted to. Adam’s pace soon became quicker, a bit frantic. This was involuntary, as Adam kept feeling Ronan’s dick hit against his prostate, and it would make him moan louder. “ _Oh God, Ronan….mmmmm…you feel amazing_ ,” he mumbled out through his moaning.

The way Adam spoke, with such a tone that suggested he was floating on an existence far above their own, floating through an ethereal land where his body would continuously receive the pleasure he was feeling, made Ronan arch his hips up a bit. He wanted to help Adam reach that little piece of heaven, no matter what.

The sudden inclusion of Ronan’s arching hips made Adam cry out with a shuddered moan. Ronan could hear his name somewhere within that moaning, so he arched his hips again as Adam moved even quicker.

Knowing he would soon cum from the feeling of Adam tightening around his dick, Ronan wrapped a hand around Adam’s dick, and stroked him with every movement of Adam’s hips against him.

This action caused Adam to tilt his head back a bit, and close his eyes tightly. Ronan stopped arching his hips, because Adam would bring himself over the edge soon enough, and Ronan wanted to dive over that edge with him.

When Adam would move faster, Ronan would stroke him faster. When Adam’s moaning started to get more frantic, Ronan knew he was close. Ronan was teetering at the edge, so he stroked Adam even faster, so they’d cum together. After a few more movements of Adam’s hips, Ronan finally arched his hips again, as he came within Adam. At the same time, Adam also came, shooting his load against Ronan’s fingers and stomach.

Ronan stroked Adam gently as they rode out their orgasms, and then stopped as they both went still, breathing heavily as they came down from their euphoric clouds. Ronan put his cum-covered fingers to his lips, and Adam opened his eyes just in time to see Ronan lick and suck the fluid off of his fingers.

The exhaustion finally hit Adam full-force, and he slumped forward, catching himself by placing his hands against Ronan’s chest. Ronan, who had become an expert at the subject of Adam Parrish, reached up and gently pulled Adam down against him.

He began to stroke the back of Adam’s head, as Adam breathed against his shoulder. “Welcome back, Adam,” Ronan simply said against Adam’s good ear. Hearing this made Adam smile, as his eyelids grew heavy, and he couldn’t fight the exhaustion any longer.

As he drifted off into his slumber, Adam knew that it wasn’t just one thing that made him love Ronan as much as he did. Adam loved _everything_ about Ronan Lynch, and he wouldn’t trade that for anything.     


End file.
